To grasp the whole image of a measuring object and to reconstruct its three-dimensional model image, it is necessary to couple photographed images that are photographed from a plurality of photographing positions. To determine three-dimensional coordinates of the photographing device or the object from the plurality of the photographed images that are photographed by a moving photographer in the above manner, it is necessary to obtain characteristic points (expressing the same points on the object) corresponding with each other between at least two photographed images and to trace those. In such a case, since characteristic points inappropriate for a three-dimensional measurement may appear in the photographed images, an image processing device is proposed that can accurately measure photographing position and orientation of the photographing device or a position coordinate of the object while determining whether or not the characteristic points in the photographed images are appropriate (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1
JP-A-2007-183256 (FIGS. 1 to 11 and paragraphs [0021] to [0065])